


You're taking all of the stupid with you

by cigarlwt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Harry is Bucky Barnes, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I haven't decided, I'm not exactly sure about the rest of the boys oops, Liam is Howard stark, Louis is Steve Rogers, Louis is bisexual yes, M/M, Minor Character Death, NO ONE DIES BC THATS STUPID, Simon is Dr. Erkstine, an au where my fandom is my other fandom, but hey, but it's romantically enhanced, captain America!louis, idk there might be smut, it probably is going to suck, it's an au where my otp is my other otp how rad, it's basically the exactplot of tfa, larry af, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, oh and eleanor is Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarlwt/pseuds/cigarlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best friends since childhood, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were inseparable on both school yard and battlefield"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations, Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dead of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594570) by [whimsicule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicule/pseuds/whimsicule). 



> I'm pretty sure no one wants this but me... so I'm going to write it.
> 
> Louis is Steve, Harry is Bucky, and you'll figure out the other boys as you read. This basically going to be the entire plot of the first avenger, only romantically enhanced because Larry is a thing, and this is a Larry fic. My twitter is @steverogerslwt and my tumblr is bisexualcaptainsteverogers because I'm multifandom as hell.
> 
> okay, so let's get started shall we.

"A lot of guys dying out there, Kind of makes you want to rethink enlisting huh?" comments a man sitting next to Louis with his face in a newspaper.

"Nope," says Louis surely.

"Tomlinson," calls the man at the head of the room. Louis stands up folding the newpaper and sets it on the chair he had previously been sitting in, "Tomlinson," he pauses and looks down at Louis, "What'd your father die of?" he questions looking at Louis' file up and down.

"Mustard gas poisoning, he was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be-" he was cut off, placing his hands down by his side, he took in a deep breath.

"Your mother?"

"She was a nurse in a tb ward, got hit, couldn't shake it."

The man sighed looking at Louis and then back down at his file, "Sorry son."

"Look, just give me a chance," Louis pleaded.

"You'll be ineligible on your asthma alone."

"Isn't there at least something you can do?"

"I'm doing it," he sighs, "I'm saving your life," he stamped his file and Louis looked down and sighed.

\- - - - -

Louis sat in the theater with his hands i his lap as the news played on the screen before him.

"Who cares, play the movie already," said a voice from the audience.

Louis glanced next to him at the source of the vexatious remark, "Hey, you wanna show some consideration?"

"Let's go, get on with it," the source says again receiving a few pestered glares from members of the audience, "Just start the cartoons."

"You wanna shut up?" The man then stands up towering over him, Louis sucks in a breath as his adrenalin began to speed up.

\- - - - -

His arm swung back and then forward, his fist meeting Louis' face. Louis stumbled and tripped backwards grabbing onto the fence behind him.

He grabbed the lid of a trash can and held it ot in front of him. The Man yanks the lid from Louis colliding his fist with his face once more. Louis makes his way back to his feet and turns around facing the man positioning himself in the ready position.

"Just don't know when to give up do ya," his New York accent thick.

"I can do this all day," Louis retorts. swinging his arm up to the mans face only he blocks his arm before it can hit him and the man takes another punch at Louis making him double over. and fall onto the ground.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," Harry says grabbing the man by the shoulder, spinning him around. He swings at Harry Only to miss and have Harry hit him in the jaw instead. He turns around and Harry kicks him as he stumbles down the alley.

"Sometimes, I think you actually like getting punched," Harry holds out his hand for Louis to grab. He grabs it and Harry pulls him up swinging his arm around his chest resting it on his opposite shoulder.

"I had him on the ropes," Louis says sarcastically wiping the bit of blood from underneath of his nose.

Harry glances down and picks up the envelope tat had fallen out of Louis' pocket.

"How many times is this?" Harry opens up the envelope and looks the form up and down. "Ah, you're from Long Island now," he nods his head slightly glancing at Louis, "You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form, and seriously? Jersey?"

Louis looks at Harry about to respond but notices his uniform, "You get your orders?"

Harry smiles slightly and looks down, "Sergeant Harry Styles of the 108th shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

Louis sighs and looks at Harry, "I should be going."

"Come on, man, it's my last night, get yourself cleaned up," Harry grabs his shoulder and turns him around so they're both facing out of the alley and start walking, he placed his arm around Louis' back and rests it on his opposite shoulder.

"Why, where we goin'?"

"The future," he smiles slightly and hands Louis the newspaper he had been holding.

Louis was completely and entirely infatuated with Harry and he had been since child hood, he thought something was wrong with him, along with everything else. He had heard several stories about people like that being put into mental hospitals because of this, that's why he couldn't say anything. He didn't really even recognize the feelings himself, because if you hadn't already assumes, he didn't have much luck with romance.

\- - - - -

"I don't see what the problem is, I mean, you're about to be the last eligible man in New York,you know there's three and half million women here," Harry puts his hands in his pockets and walks down the stairs of the arena.

"Hell, I'd settle for just one." correction, he'd settle for just Harry.

"Good thing I took care of that," Harry smiles slightly and waves the girls over.

"Hey, Harry," one calls in response.

"What'd you tell her about me?" Louis sighs glancing at Harry.

"Only the good stuff," Harry grins

A voice over the intercom says a few things that Louis can't bring himself to pay attention to as he and Harry walk towards the stage. On the stage there was a red car with a few girls standing in front of it, motioning for the audience to look towards the right.

Harry was always trying to hook Louis up with certain girls, he just didn't seem to catch on. Louis wasn't interested in them, he was interested in Harry. It'snot like he was oppose the idea of being with a girl, he wouldn't mind that, not at all, but he was hung upon Harry and couldn't seem to think bout anyone else lately. He was attractedtoboth genders I guess you could say he was bisexual. but the term wasn't really what Louis was focusing on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Liam Payne," said one of the girls as he walked onto the stage. He was wearing a tuxedo and top hat. He took off the handed it to one of the girls as he pulled her in and by the waist and kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile wouldn't have to touch the ground, at all."

Louis offers the blonde that he was with some of the popcorn that he had bought, she shook her head.

"Thanks, Sophia," says Liam to one of the girls as they take the tires away from the car. He pulls a podium to the side with several levers on it as she walks paste him. "With Payne reverse technology you'll be able to do just that," he grins and looks out at the audience as he pulls one of the levers. The car slowly lifts off of the ground as several gasps are heard coming from the audience.

"Holy shit," Harry manages.

The car falls to the ground and both of the girls flinch.

"I did say a few years didn't I?" Liam grins as the audience starts to applaud. 

Louis glances around the arena and notices a sign with uncle Same that says 'I want you to enlist in the US army today,' he sighs and wanders over to it. He goes across the street to the recruitment building because one ore try couldn't hurt could it? he might get in this time. The sixth time. 

There's a picture on the wall and if you stand on the platform a light comes on, and it shows you what you'd look like in uniform. Louis steps onto the platform only he's not even tall enough for his entire face to be shown in the picture.

Harry finds him and sighs, he places his hand on Louis' shoulder, he turns around and looks up at Harry who was looking down at him sympathetically, "come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you,"

Harry looks at Louis and shakes his head, "You're really going to do this again?"

"It's only fair, I'm gonna try my luck,"

"Who're you gonna be this time? Louis from Virginia? They'll catch you eventually, or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this but-"

"This isn't a game Louis, it's war."

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs,"

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes," Harry says simply.

"I don't want to sit in a factory, Harry-"

"look, why don't you just-"

"Harry, there are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them, that's what you don't understand, this isn't about me," Louis shakes his head and then looks up at his friend.

"Right, 'cause you got nothing to prove."

Louis turns away and sighs at the ground.

"Hey Serg, We going dancing?" calls one of the girls from the door of the recruitment building.

"Yes we are," Harry turns back around to face Louis, "Don't do anything stupid until I get back,"

"How can I? You're taking all of the stupid with you," Louis shoots a smile towards Harry as he starts to walk out.

Harry walks back over to Louis and puls him in for a hug, "You're a punk,"

"Jerk," Louis says into his shoulder as they part. "Be careful," he pauses as he starts to walk away. 'don't win the war til I get there," Harry turns around and pulls his arm up to his forehead and salutes Louis and meets the girls taking them both arm in arm.

\- - - - -

A nurse comes in the room and says something to the doctor but too quiet for Louis to hear. The doctor turns and starts to walk out.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just wait here." The doctor walks out.

Louis turns around and notices a sign on the wall that reads 'It is illegal to falsify on your enlistment form'

Louis' heart starts pumping and his palms get sweaty. He goes over to put on his shoes because, why risk getting caught, why not just leave now before anything goes down. A military police officer steps through the curtain and looks down at Louis but doesn't say a word. Another man walks through pardoning the MP who then leaves.

"So you want to go over seas, kill some Nazi's?" his German accent thick.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Doctor Simon Cowell, I represent the strategic scientific reserve," he holds his hand out to Louis.

"Louis Tomlinson,"he takes his hand and shakes it firmly. Dr. Cowell walks over to the folder that he had been looking over.

"Where are you from?" Louis questions.

"Queens, seventy third street, and utopia parkway. but before that Germany. This troubles you?"

Louis shakes his head. "Where are ou from, Mr. Tomlinson? is it The Bronx? Peramus, Log Island? Five different exams."

"That might not be the right file," Louis lets out a shaky breath.

"it's not the Exams I'm interested in, it's the five different tries,but you did'nt answer my question, do you want to kill Nazi's?"

"Is this a test?" Louis asks standing up.

"Yes," The doctor nods his head.

"I dont want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies, I don't care where they're from."

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting the war, maybe it's time for the little guy. I can offer you a chance," he pulls back the curtain beckoning for Louis to follow him, "Only a chance."

"I'll take it."

"Good,"he doctor says taking his glasses that were resting on the top of his head and placing them on the bridge of his nose, "So where is the little guy from," he pauses and presses a stamp to Louis' exam, "actually."

"Brooklyn," the doctor hands Louis the exam.

"Congratulations, soldier." Louis flips open the file and lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.


	2. Not a perfect soldier but a good man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be a bit selfish of me to write, and I know there isn't that much romance at the moment but I'm working on it okay? and yeah if you didn't catch this at the beginning, my twitter is @steverogerslwt and my tumblr is bisexualcaptainsteverogers, so if you want to contact me for some reason, hit me up there.

"Recruits, attention!" she pauses and walks so she's in front of the line of soldiers, "Gentlemen, I'm agent Calder, I supervise all operations for this division."

"What's with the accent Queen Victoria?" asks a soldier that's three men down from Louis, "Thought I was signin' up for the U.S. army."

She pauses and stands so that she's facing the soldier, "What's your name solider?"

"Niall Horan, your majesty," he grins.

"Step forward Horan," he steps forward, "Put your right foot forward," he does so.

"Ooh, we gonna wrestle?" he pauses and looks agent Calder in the eyes, "'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

She brings back her arm and punches him in the face, sending him backwards by a few steps. Louis laughs lightly and takes the clipboard that's handed to him.

"Agent Calder," says a man walking up to her he doesn't look any older than any of the other men there, but he has higher ranking.

"Colonel Malik," she smiles and steps over to him.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good," he nods at agent Calder.

"You get your ass up and stand in that line at attention until someone comes and tells you what to do."

"Yes sir," he says getting up and placing his hands behind his back.

"As said, wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. we are going to win this war because we have the best," he hesitates as he looks at Louis, all five feet, one inch and ninety pounds of him, "men, and because they are gonna get better, a lot better." he continues pacing back and forth in front of the soldiers going on about various things that aren't really that important. Louis' mind wandered to Harry, he wondered what he was doing right now, was he in a line, being lectured by a Colonel too, was he thinking about him? No, of course not. Harry isn't like that. he wouldn't.

"The strategic scientific reserve is an allied effort made up by the best minds of the free world, and our goal, is to create the best army in history. Every army starts with one man, and by the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super soldier, and they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler, to the gates of hell."

\- - - - -

A few days later they had been preforming several different training techniques, and tests all of which, Louis had barely made it through. Not only because of his physical difficulties, but also because he could barely focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He needed to stop, but he couldn't. This wasn't right, and Louis needed to stop.

"You're not really thinking about picking Tomlinson are you?" Colonel Malik looked at Dr. Cowell.

"I'm more than just thinking about it, it's the clear choice, Colonel," The doctor places his hands behind his back and looks towards Louis.

"When you brought a modicum asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell, maybe he could be useful to you, like a gerbil." he pauses and looks around at the soldiers, "never thought you'd actually pick him. you stick a needle in that kids arm and it'll go right through him."

"Come on, girls!" he calls at the soldiers, "would you look at that," he pauses and looks towards Louis, "He's making me cry." 

"I am looking for qualities aside from physical."

"Do you know how long it took to set this project up?"

"Yes."

"All of the groveling I had to do in front of," he pauses and thinks for a moment, "Senator what's-his-name's committee's."

"I know Colonel, I am quite aware of your efforts," Dr. Cowell nods.

"Then throw me a bone, Horan passed every single one of the tests we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders, he's a soldier," Colonel Malik said pointing out Niall.

"He's a bully."

"You don't win wars with kindness, doctor, you win wars with guts." and with that Zayn pulled a dummy grenade and hands it to agent Calder. She grabs it and tosses it over to wear the soldiers were doing their warm ups. 

All of the soldiers but Louis run the opposite direction and duck behind cars, and move behind the barracks. All of the soldiers but Louis. He throws himself on top of it and curls up around it. Everyone looks at him in awe, he was willing to risk his own life to save everyone else. That takes guts, you win wars with guts.

"Phony grenade," Niall huffs.

"Men, back in transformation!" calls agent Calder.

"Is this a test?" Louis sits up and looks around.

"He's still skinny." Zayn says folding his arm looking at Dr. Cowell.

\- - - - -

"Do you mind?" Dr. Cowell asks motioning on to bed in front of Louis.

"not at all," says Louis motioning for him to sit down.

"Can't sleep?"

"kinda nervous I guess," 

"Oh, me too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me?" Louis asks looking up at the doctor.

"I suppose that is the one question that matters," he sighs and lifts up the bottle of alcohol that he had brought with him, "This is from Augsburg, my city, and some people fail to remember that the first city that the Nazi's invaded was their own," he sighs, "You know, after that last war they," he paused looking for the right word, "My people, they, they struggled, they felt, weak," he pauses again and glanced down at the bottle again, "They felt, slow. And then Hitler comes along with the marching, and the big show. With the flags and the lot, and then he heard of me and my work, then he find me. he then says that I'll make them stronger. I of course said I wasn't interested, so he send the head of Hydra, the east research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt, he's a member of the inner circle, and he's quite ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and tatanic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt, these aren't fantasies, he believes that there is a greater power left here by gods, waiting to be seized by Superior men. So when he finds my formula, he of course can't resist, he wants to become the Superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?" Louis questions.

"Yes, but there were other effects. The serum wasn't ready, but more important, the man, the serum amplifies everything inside, so what is good, becomes greater, what is bad becomes worse. That's why. A strong Man, he looses respect for the strength, but a weak man, he values the strength, and loves compassion."

"Thanks," Louis pauses cocking his head slightly to the right and furrows his eye brows, "I think."

Dr. Cowell hands Louis a glass and poors him a bit of the scotch, and then poors some in his own. "Here's to whatever happens tomorrow, and promise me one thing, stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man," He points to Louis' heart and goes to drink,

"To the little guys," Louis smiles slightly and holds up the glass.

"wait, no, what am I doing? you have a procedure tomorrow, no fluids."

"Alright, we'll drink it tomorrow."

"No, I don't have a procedure tomorrow." 

\- - - - -

Louis looks out the window of the cab he and agent Calder were in on their way to the procedure.

"Hey, I know this neighborhood," he shakes his head at the memory, "I got beat up in that alley, and in that parking lot, and behind that dinner." he puts his hand on the back of his neck.

"Did you have something against running away?" she asks.

"If you start running they won't let you stop, you stand up, and push back. Can't say no forever right?"

"I know a little of what it's like," she pauses and looks down at him, "To have every door shut in your face. I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army."

Louis flashes her a half smile, "You're a beautiful dame- wait no! beautiful women, no agent, I mean, not a dame, you are beautiful though,"

"You have no idea how to talk to a women do you?" she shook her head.

"This is the longest conversation I think I've had with one. There aren't exactly a lot of girls lining to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must've danced." she said cocking her head to the side.

"Well asking a women to dance just seems so scary, and these past few years just didn't seem to matter so much, so I figured I'd just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"The right partner."

The cab pulls up in front of what seems to be a shop, Eleanor steps out of the cab waiting for Louis to do the same.

"Right this way," she says motioning for Louis to follow behind her up the steps into the shop.

"What are we doing here?" Louis questions.

"Follow me," she says walking into the shop, which appears to be a Jewelry shop.

"Wonderful weather this morning," says an older lady coming from the back of the shop.

"Isn't it, though I always carry an umbrella."

The women appears to press a button under the counter after Eleanor says that. A bookshelf in the back of the store slides to the right and Agent Calder leads Louis back behind it. They walk down a hallway which almost resembles a hospital with MPs on every corner. They made there way to a room with double doors. They went through the doors and there was a bed that looked like a operating table.

"Good morning," said one of the nurses walking up to agent Calder.

"Please, not now," she waves her away.

"You ready?" Dr. Cowell walks up to Louis and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," Louis nods.

"Good," he pauses and looks around, "okay, now take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." Louis does so and gets on the table and lies back.

"Senator Brandt, glad you could make it," Zayn says shaking the senators hand.

"Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?" questions the senator placing his hand back down by his sides.

"We needed access to the cities power grid," Zayn puts his hand on the back of his neck, "Of course if you had given me a generalized requisition."

"A lot of people were asking for funds," he pauses as another man steps up, "this is uh, Clem-"

"Gregg Clemson, state department, and we'd like to see that if this project of yours comes through, that it doesn't make it into the headlines," Clemson says nodding towards Zayn.

"Jesus, somebody get that kid a sandwich." Zayn comments turning towards Louis on the table.

"Comfortable?" Dr. Cowell asks nodding towards Louis.

"It's a little big," he says smiling slightly, "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not nearly as much as I should've." he steps back, "Next time," he grins, "Mr. Payne, how are your levels?"

"Levels at one hundred percent," Liam replies.

"Good."

"We may dim half of the lights in Brooklyn but we're as ready as we'll ever be," Liam sighs as he walks over to the controls.

"Agent Calder, don't you think you'd be more comfortable in the booth?" Zayn asks Eleanor.

"Ah, yes, sorry," she walks over to the steps and goes up to the booth.

Doctor Cowell grabs the microphone from one of the nurses. He looks over at Louis who was lying on the table.

"Can you hear me? Is this on?" He pauses and smiles to himself, "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but towards the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscles. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. Then to simulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

A nurse goes over to Louis and gives him a shot him his upper right arm, "That wasn't so bad," he breathes out.

"That was penicillin." replies Dr. Cowell.

"Serum infusion beginning in," he pauses as the compartment comes together enclosing Louis inside, "Five," he pauses and watches as it closes, Louis sucks in a breath, his heart racing, and his adrenaline pumping, "Four, three, two," Dr. Cowell sucks in a breath, "One. Now Mr. Payne," Liam begins to pull the lever back.

"Louis, can you hear me?" He walks up to the compartment that Louis was inside.

"Probably too late to go to the bathroom right?"

"We will proceed," Dr. Cowell nods.

"That's ten percent," Liam begins turning the dial, "Twenty percent, thirty percent, that's forty percent. All signs are normal, that's fifty percent," Liam calls turning the dial.

"Sixty percent, That's seventy, seventy percent!" calls Liam, only to be interrupted by a scream coming from Louis.

"Louis, Louis!" yells the doctor rushing over to the compartment.

"Shut it down," Calls Eleanor.

"Louis," repeats the doctor.

"Shut it down," says Eleanor once more.

"Cut it off Mr. Payne, kill it, shut it off."

"No!," yells Louis, "I can do it."

They all exchange glances, but continue as planned, "That's eighty, ninety percent," Liam turns the dial once more, "One hundred percent."

"Mr. Payne," Dr. Cowell nods towards Liam to open the compartment.

The doors open as it moves to the upright position.

"Son of a bitch did it," Zayn says as a much bigger Louis is revealed.

"I did," Dr. Cowell nods. 

"How do you feel?" agent Calder asks Louis

"Taller," he says as she helps him out of the compartment,

"You look taller," she responds looking him up and down.

"How do we look now, Senator?" Zayn asked the senator.

"I can feel some people in Berlin are about to get very scared."

"Congratulations," Agent Calder walks over to Dr. Cowell and smiles at him.

"Thank you," he smiles to himself.


	3. Not without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter and so on is when I'll be alternating the plot so it can be Larry af :)) if you hadn't caught on yet, my twitter is @steverogerslwt and my tumblr is bisexualcaptainsteverogers so yeah, hit me up on either of those.

Agent Calder hands Louis a shirt and smiles slightly. A man then storms down from the booth launching himself towards the several viles of serum that were left.

"Somebody stop him," one of the nurses yelled.

He pulled a gun from behind his back and shot at several different people, one of them being Dr. Cowell.

"Wait, fuck, no," Louis let out bending down beside the doctor whom was still just barely conscious.

"Rememember, not a perfect soldier," he pauses and smiles up at Louis empathetically, taking in what would be his last breath and points towards his heart, "But a good man."

"This man's been shot," yelled agent Calder calling over a paramedic.

Louis shot up and ran after the man who had grabbed the sample of the serum. He followed behind the man until they got outside. He had gotten in a car and pulled off. Agent Calder had caught up with Louis and was now pointing a gun towards the car and shooting at it. It got closer, and closer, and Eleanor didn't budge. Louis jumped in front of her and pushed her out of the way.

"I had him."

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he stands up and starts after the car. 

He weaves in an out of traffic mumbling incoherent apologies as he moves. The car turns a corner, as done Louis runs through a shop, not bothering to pay attention to direction and what was in front of him he crashed through a window.

"Sorry I'm- i'm sorry," he gets and up and follows after the car. He picks up speed slightly and begins to catch up. 

Louis continues to weave in tween the cars. He then makes his way in front of the taxi and it swerves to to the side, as the driver shoots at Louis. It flips over and crashes, glass being spurred every where. 

the man gets from out of the car and walks up to a group of people and grabs a child. 

"Don't hurt him!" Cries the mother. He goes several feet until he's behind another building.

"No, don't," he's pointing a gun at the kids head. 

Louis steps forward, and puts his hands out in front of him.

"Don't," he manages.

The man throws the kid over the side of the pier, into the water below and bolts forward. Louis runs over to the side.

"Go get him, I can swim," Louis releases breath and runs after the man. 

The man jumps over the side of the pier and lands on top of a submarine. He climbs inside and it becomes engulfed in the water. Louis jumps in after him. He swims up to the submarine and grabs onto a pole just above. He breaks the glass with his hand and pulls the man by the collar and throws him onto the pier. 

Louis climbs up a later and walks over to the man whom was now coughing on the ground. 

"Who the hell are you?" He asks grabbing the man by the collar towering over top of him.

"The first of many," he says and then smiles, "cut off one head and it grows twenty more," he was foaming at the mouth, "Hail," he pauses and sucks in a sharp breath, "Hydra."

\- - - - -

Louis couldn't keep his mind off of Harry, he'd been on base for a few days and he hadn't seen him, not once. He was sitting in front of the stage drawing in his notepad that he kept with him.

"You were meant for more than this, you know?" Agent Calder walks up behind him. 

He looks behind him as a bus pulls up with countless gurneys and injured soldiers inside.

"They look like they've been through hell."

"They have, over two hundred men went out and only fifty returned, your audience contained what was left of the one o' eighth."

Louis looked up at Eleanor, "the one o' eighth?" He stands up and walks out from under the tent walking over to Colonel Malik's tent. 

"Colonel Malik," Louis nods at Zayn.

"Well if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan, what is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Horan."

"You don't get to give me orders." 

"I just need one name, Sergeant Harry Styles of the one o' eighth."

"I signed more of these condolence letters than I'd care to count," he pauses and looks through several different letters, "but the name does sound familiar, I'm sorry." 

Louis heart sinks, but there's still hope, "what about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yeah," Zayn nods, "it's called winning the war," he scoffs.

"But if you know where they are then why not send-" he was cut off.

"These men are thirty miles behind the line, this is one of the most fortified based in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save, but I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl," he turns back around and looks at the map behind him and places his hand on his chin. 

"I think I understand just fine, sir," Louis says. He can't keep his mind off of Harry, he can't, his heart is racing. He doesn't know whether he's dead or alive, and he won't stop until he finds out. He might end up risking his own life but if it means possibly saving Harry's then it's a risk he's willing to take. 

"Then go understand it somewhere else, if I read the signs correctly I think your supposed to be somewhere in about twenty minutes," he walks away followed by several other men. 

"Yes sir, I do." 

"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" Agent Carter walks up to Louis whom was back stage grabbing his shield and pulling on his jacket. 

"If that's what it takes."

"You heard Colonel Malik, your friend could be dead, and he's devising a strategy," she stops and crosses her arms across her chest.

"By then it might be too late," Louis comments kneeling down and tightening up his boots, and then walking out.

"Louis-" she rushes after him outside. 

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than that, did you really mean it?"

"Every word," she nods affirmatively.

"Then you gotta let me go," he tosses his shield and bag in the back of a jeep and gets in starting it.

"I can do more than that." 

\- - - - - 

"The Hydra camp is near crossbow, in between these two mountain ranges," she points down to the map and then looks back up towards Louis.

"We should be able to drop you around the door step," Liam says from the front of the plane.

"Just get me as close as you can," he puts on the helmet and slides on the parachute, "you know, you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you get back."

"And you won't?" Eleanor raises an eyebrow and gives Louis a half smile.

"But where I'm going I can just shoot anyone who tries to yell at me."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back," she nods her head towards Louis, as if to say be careful, only the words don't actually leave her mouth. 

"Then let's hope that this is good for something," he knocks on his shield that's resting in the seat next to him. 

"Agent Carter, I was wondering if we have time, on our way back we could stop for some late night fondue?" Liam asks with a cocky grin.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen, and he's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him," she looks at Louis with a blank expression.

"So are you too- do you," he pauses not knowing the right word, "do you two fondue?" 

Eleanor doesn't say anything, she holds up something that resembles a walkie-talkie, "this is your transponder, activate it when your ready, it will lead us straight to you." 

"You sure this thing'll work?" Louis asks glancing up towards Liam who had his hands at two and ten on the gears of the plane. 

"It's been tested more than you, pal." 

The plane starts rocking back and forth, Louis could see explosions out of his window. They were being shot at. Louis undid his seat belt and went towards the door opening it siting down.

"No," Eleanor yelled at Louis, "we're taking you all the way in." 

"As soon as I'm clear you turn this thing around and get the fuck out of here," he grips his shield so tightly to his side his knuckles turn white. 

"You can't give me orders," she calls over the wind. 

"The hell I can't, I'm a captain," and with that he jumps out. He pulls the strong launching the parachute and slowing comes to the ground. He follows the path he remembers agent Calder showing him until he comes to the base. Nazi soldiers are loading onto buses and as one passes Louis moves after it slowly. He jumps inside, "fellas," he nods.

They lurch towards him but only to receive several punches to the gut and to be thrown out the back. The bus comes to a stop and Louis discreetly gets out walking along the side of the building, holding his shield tightly to his side. He needed to find Harry, and get him out. The other men too of course, but mainly Harry. He walks up to a door and knocks on it lightly. One of the soldiers opens it and he shoots him and pulls him inside of the door.

Once Louis gets through and past several more guards he makes his way to where the men are being held. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asks one of the men looking up at Louis. 

"I'm," he pauses unsure of what to call himself, "Captain America." 

"Excuse me?" Asks one of the men he recognized as sergeant Horan from basic training. 

He got the keys from one of the unconscious guards. He tosses them down to one of the previous captives. 

"What, are we takin' everybody?" Louis nods.

"Do you know where they could possibly be keeping anyone else? I'm looking for a Sergeant Harry Styles." 

"There's a ward in the back, but no one's ever come back from that." Comments Niall.

Louis nods and looks towards the door to where Niall had pointed, "Alright, the tree line is north-west, eighty yards past the gate, get out fast, and give them hell. I'll meet you in the clearing with anyone else I find." 

"Wait," calls one of the men, "do you know what your doing?"

"Yeah," he nods simply, "I've knocked dead Adolf Hitler over two hundred times." 

He walks towards the back, his adrenalin racing. All he could think about was finding Harry and getting the hell out. 

He goes past several rooms, hearing explosions and seeing flashes of lights from outside. He hears some mumbling from inside of one of the rooms. He sucks in a sharp breath, hoping, praying that it's his boy. 

More explosions are heard from outside. And he moves faster, he sees him. His prayers had been answered, it was Harry. 

"Harry." 

"Oh my god," Harry sighs meeting Louis' eyes. 

He was strapped to a table, it looked as though he was in the process of being experimented on. 

"Is it-"

"It's me," Louis smiles and sits Harry up, him barely being able to hold his own weight, "it's Louis."

"Louis," Harry smiles and pulls Louis in for a hug, Louis stand him up and wraps his arm around his waist for support, and Harry resting his harm around Louis' back. 

"I thought you were dead," he says looking at him. 

"I thought you were smaller," Harry looks Louis up and down. 

Louis has him back, he has his boy back, and they needed to get out, now. 

He readjusted Harry in his grip and he makes his way towards the door. 

"What happened to you?" 

"I joined the army," Louis replied simply, trying not to go to fast because Harry clearly wasn't in the position, but trying not to go to slow either because both of their lives were on the line. 

"Did it hurt?" Asks Harry letting go of Louis and regaining his balance. 

"A little," Louis ducks down and looks around a corner. 

"Is it permanent?"

"So far." He stands back up and leads Harry out. 

The ground shakes violently, making Louis and stumble forward onto a staircase. They make their way around several twists and turns as explosions go off underneath of him. 

"Captain America!" Calls a thick German accent from the other side of the room, "how exciting, I am a huge fan of your films. So Dr. Cowell finally managed it huh?" He pauses a few feet from Louis on the platform above the explosions. Harry stops several feet back, "Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive." 

Louis throws himself forward aiming his fist at the mans face, he hits him in the jaw sending him back about a foot. 

"You got no idea." 

The man sends his fist towards Louis but it's blocked by his shield. The platform begins moving back, separating the man and Louis. Louis moves back over to where Harry is standing.

"No matter what lies Cowell fed you, I was his greatest success," he reaches under his collar and starts to pull what appears to be his skin away from his face reveling what looks like a skull, only it's red.

"You don't have one of those do you?" Asks Harry.

"You are deluded, Captain, you pretend to be a simple a soldier, but you fear to admit is that we have left humanity behind, unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear." 

"Then how come you're running?" The Red Skull steps into an elevator and the doors shut. 

Another ground shaking explosion erupts from underneath of the platform that was now departed to there didn't appear to be a way out. 

Louis notices a door at the ceiling. He moves over to another set of stairs leading upward, "Come on, up," he motions for Harry to follow behind, and he does. They make it up to the top, the platform was shaking, it was quite unsteady. 

"Let's go over, one at a time," Louis motions to a beam leading accross. Harry nods and climbs over the bars and steadily walks across holding his arms out at his aides to keep his balance. It begins to fall. He barely makes it across, grabbing the bars in front of him pulling himself over.

"There's gotta be a rope or somethin'" Harry suggests.

"No, just go! Get out of here," Louis waves for Harry to leave but he stays still. 

"No! Not without you!" He calls back to Louis defiantly. 

"God," Louis mumbles to himself. He bends one of the bars in front of him backwards. His heart was pumping, he could feel it, his entire body was throbbing. He stepped back and sucked in a deep breath. He ran towards the edge and jumped.

More explosions went off underneath him, but he made it. He landed on his back on the other side. Harry rushed over to him and helped him stand up. 

"We need to get out," Louis breathes in and looks around, "Now. "


	4. So you too?

Zayn sighed as he sat down at his desk and started typing, 'Senator Brandt, I regret to inform you that, Captain Louis W. Tomlinson went missing behind the emey lines. Reconnasance has prove,unfruitful as a result, I must declare Captain Tomlinson, killed in action.'

"The last surveillance flight is back," Eleanor places her hands behind her back and sighs, "No sign of activity."

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corperal," he waves off the man whom had picked up the letter for the senator.

"Yes sir," He stands up and walks away leaving agent Calder and Colonel Malik alone.

"We can't touch Stark, he's rich, the military's number one weapons contractor, you are neither one."

"With all due respect, sir," she pauses and looks up at Zayn, "I don't regret my actions, and I don't think Captain Tomlinson did either."

"You think i actually give a damn about your opinions?" he laughs almost sardonically, "I took a chance with you agent Calder, now America's golden boy, and a lot of other good men are dead, all because you had a crush."

"Oh, it wasn't that, sir, I had faith."

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."

"Oh my god there they are," a soldier is overheard as he a few others bolt towards the gate.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Zayn stands up and walks outside.

All of the men were standing by the gate, and there they were. Louis and the vast majorityof the men that were presumed dead were walking towards the gate. Next to Louis was Harry gripping a gun to his chest,he smiled slightly glancing up at Louis, whom now, was taller than him.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Louis says as he walks through the gate that had been opened, "I would like to surrender myself for disciplinary action," he says walking up to Colonel Malik.

"That won't be necessary."

"Yes, sir," he walks over to agent Calder.

"You're late," She says placing her right hand on her hip.

"Couldn't call my ride," He shrugs holding up what was left of the transponder.

"Hey!" calls Harry getting everyone's attention, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" he walks up behind Louis and puts his arm around his shoulder, Louis turns his head and smiles at him fondly.

Harry didn't understand why, but when Louis looked Eleanor like that he felt a surge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't because he was getting all the attention, Harry didn't mind that, he just, didn't want Louis looking at her like that. It was almost as if he wanted Louis to look at him like that, but why? It didn't make sense, none at all, he wasn't supposed to feel things like this for another man, it was almost unheard of.

\- - - - -

"They have one here in Poland, and then the Baltic. The sixth one was about," Louis pauses and looks at the map,he cross one of his arms across his chest and starts chewing on the inside of his lip, "About here," he places a marker on the map, "About thirty or forty miles west of the maginal line," he pauses again looking down at the map, he then looks back up and glances from Colonel Malik and Agent Carter, "I just got a quick look."

"Well nobody's perfect," comments Agent Carter sarcastically.

Louis walks over to the other side of the room where another map lies, and is marked with several markers, "These are the weapons factories we know about, Sergeant Styles said that Hydra shipped all of the parts to another facility that isn't on this map."

"Agent Carter, coordinate with unit MI6, I want every allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."

"What about us?" She asked looking up at Colonel Malik, who had just been handed a folder.

"We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you think Tomlinson? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?" Asks Zayn looking up from the folder at Louis.

"Yes, sir. But, I'll need a team."

"We're already putting together a team of the best men," he nods at Louis.

"With all due respect, sir, so am I."

\- - - - -

"So let me get this straight," Niall pauses and looks up at Louis, "We barely made it out of there alive, and,"

"You want us to go back?" Josh finished Niall's sentence.

"Pretty much," Louis nods.

"Sounds rather fun, actually," Says Ed nodding his head slightly.

"I'm in," agrees Matt.

Nick and Josh go back and forth a few times in french, and then Josh looks up at Louis and smiles, "We're in."

"Hell, I'll always play, but you've got to do one thing for me," Niall leans a bit forward and brings his beer glass up to his mouth and takes a sip.

"What's that?"

"Open a tab," Niall sets his empty glass down.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Louis grabs the empty glasses and walks up to the counter, "Another round."

"Where are tey puttin' all this stuff?" comments the bar tender.

Louis walks towards the back where Harry's sitting.

"See, told you, they're all idiots," he tilts his head back and drinks whats left in his glass.

"What about you?" Louis pauses and sits down on a stool next to Harry, "You ready to follow Captain America into the jowls of death?"

"Hell no," Harry shakes his head, "That little guy from Brooklyn, who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I'm following him," Harry smiles nostalgically back at Louis, "Oh, hey, are you keeping the suit?"

"It's kind of growing on me," Louis smirks as Agent Calder walks in behind him.

"Captain," she nods towards Louis whom had stood up from the stool he was sitting on, Harry doing the same.

"Agent Calder," he puts his hands behind his back.

"Ma'am," Harry says looking her up and down.

There it was, that feeling again. For some reason, Harry just wanted her to leave, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on why.

"I'm going."

"I'm sorry, what?" Louis furrows his eye brows.

"I'm going with you," she nods.

"Agent Calder, I don't think-"

"I didn't ask, Captain, I'm going," she turns around and starts to walk out, "Oh, and Liam has some equiptment fro you to try out tomorrow morning."

"Okay, um, sounds good," Louis says, almost as if he's asking a question.

"I see the rest of your top squad is prepping for duty," she says referencing to the men in the main room singing some song along to the piano.

"You don't like music?" Harry asks.

"I do actually, and when this is all over, I might go dancing," she doesn't break eye contact with Louis, and Harry couldn't stand that.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry puts his hands in his pockets, as Louis and Eleanor didn't bare to drop eye contact.

"The right partner," She smiles lightly, "O' eight hundred Captain," she starts walking away.

"I'll be there," Louis was still in partial shock, something was going to go wrong, he could feel it.

"I'm invisable," Harry threw his hands in the air in mock flustration.

"No you're not," Harry sits back down at his stool at the bar, Louis puts his arm around his back resting his hand.

"I'm turning into you, this is a horrible dream," Harry runs his fingers through his curls.

"Don't take it so hard," Louis shakes his head and chuckles lightly, "Maybe she's got a friend."

Harry was slowly beginning to realize,what he felt towards Louis was attraction, some sort of twisted attraction. He felt jealous because he'd rather himself in her place.

\- - - - -

"Excuse me," Louis said walking up to a woman sitting at a desk reading a newspaper, appearing to be the secretary, she looked up and Louis continues, "I'm looking for Mr. Payne."

"He's in with colonel Malik, but you're welcome to wait," she looks up at Louis and then down at the newpaper, "I uh, read about what you did," she steps toward him, making him back up slightly.

"Oh, yeah, that. Just doing what needed to be done," he nods his head as she steps forward again.

"I think it was more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men."

"Really," he puts his hands up and laughs nervously, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Tell that to their wives," she steps even closer, eliminating much of the space between them.

"I-Uh, don't think they were all married." he hesitates.

"You're a hero," she takes one more step forward and grabs his tie and smiles seductively.

"Tha-that uh, depends on your definition of-"

"They owe you their thanks, and seeing as they're not here," she has her right hand grasping his tie and places her other on the back of his neck and leans upward connectiong their lips. Before Louis has any time to react he hears someone behind them clear their throat.

"Captain," Louis pulls back still processing what just happened. Agent Calder stands beind him waiting for him to follow her, "We're ready for you, if you're not otherwised occupied," she turns and starts walking down the hall.

"Agent Calder, wait," Louis says fixing his tie and rushing after Agent Calder.

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard."

"That's not what you thought it was," Louis shook his head catching up to Eleanor and walking next to her.

"I don't think anything Captain, not one thing. You always wanted to be a soldier, and now you are, just like all the rest."

"Well, what about you and Payne, how do I know you two haven't been," he pauses and stops in the middle of the room Eleanor lead him to, "Haven't been fonduing?"

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women," she shakes her head as Liam walks in.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend."

"Really? I didn't think-"

"Nor should you, pal, the moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment you're truly fucked," Liam shook his head, "You see, instead, I concentrate on work, and that at the moment is making sure that you, your men, and Agent Calder don't get killed."

He walks over to a table with several different shileds, each looking a little bit different, with different gadgets attatched to it, "Carbon Polymer, it's strong enought to withstand your average bayanet, but I doubt Hydra will be coming at you with pocketknives."

He motions to the shields on the table, "So I hear you're kind of attatched?" he asks motioning towards Louis' metal red, white and blue painted shield.

"It's handier than you might think," he nods and smirks.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options, this one's fun," he picks one up but Louis' attention is drawn to one on the the second level of the table.

"What about this one?" he picks it up and weighs it in his grasp.

"No, no, that's just a prototype."

"What's it made of?"

"Vibranium, it's stronger than steel, and a third of the weight. It's entirely vibration resistant."

"Then why isn't it standard issue?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, and then looks down at the shield and adjusts it agains his side.

"It's the rarest metal on earth, what you're holding right there, that's all we got."

Eleanor walks up behind Liam, and folds her arms, "Are you quite finished, Mr. Payne? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished buisness."

"What do you think?" Louis asks grinning slightly.

Eleanor steps forward and grabs a grun from the table across from the one with the shields, she aims it at Louis holding the shield and shoots it several times.

"Yes," she puts the gun back down on the tabel, "I think that works."

She walks out and Louis sets the shield down on the tabel, and still staring in the direction that Eleanor went. Louis grabs a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Liam, "I had some ideas for the uniform."

"Whatever you want, pal."

\- - - - -

"The train isn't supposed to be on persuit until about seven tomorrow morning, so I suggest setting up camp here, so we're not too far from the tracks," nods agent Calder setting her bag and gun on the ground below her.

"Yeah, I agree, get some shut eye and start fresh in the morning?" Niall looks towards Louis.

"Yeah, okay, let's set up camp."

Harry starts setting up a tent and beckons Louis over to help him. They set up the tent and once Ed starts the fire they decide to get some rest. 

"So, captain America huh?" Harry nudges Louis in the side grinning, "Are you some sort of super hero? Like super man?" 

"No, he can fly, and is an alien, from a different planet, I'm from Brooklyn," Louis folds his arms across his chest. 

"So you're a lamer version of Superman? I mean you've got the super strength down right?"

"I guess you could say that," he laughs and shakes his head. 

"Okay wait, this has been bothering all day."

"What?"

"So are you and Agent Calder, a thing?" Harry raises an eyebrow and he rest his elbows on his knees and clasps his fingers across his lap.

"Hell no," Louis shakes his head, maybe he felt something for her, but not enough to really count.

"Well, the countless flirting may tell people otherwise."

"I wasn't flirting," Louis shakes his head once more.

"I don't believe you," Harry had a grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, I see," Louis says looking down. 

A few minutes of silence went by, and Louis had the strongest urge to just smash his lips against Harry's but he couldn't, it wouldn't be right. Harry was his best friend since childhood, he wouldn't. 

"If there's really nothing between you and Calder, then I suppose you wouldn't mind me doing this," Harry grabs the back of Louis neck and pulls him forward connecting their lips. 

Louis doesn't pull away, he moves his lips with Harry's for a solid few seconds and then they part for air.

"So you too?" Harry asks his cheeks fading from a shade of pink.


	5. hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but the next few will be much longer, I promise.
> 
> @steverogerslwt

"Are we not gonna talk about it?"

"We'll talk about it when we get there."

"Get where exactly?" Asks Eleanor catching up to Louis and Harry.

"Um, the train. He was just asking what our plan of attack would be, yeah," Louis sighs looking back at Harry.

There it was, once more. That sinking feeling. Harry just wanted her to go away, and she wasn't.

"Oh, alright," she looks down continuing to walk.

"Okay I'll talk to them when we get there."

"When we get there huh?" Harry scoffs.

They came to a cliff with a zip line cable attached going down the train tracks, the train could be heard, and it was moving fast.

"Wherever he's going, they must need him bad," Josh remarks coming to the edge.

"Let's get going because they're moving like the devil,"says Ed looking down at the train coming in their direction.

"We only got a ten second window, if we miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield," Louis walks towards the edge of the cliff and puts the zip line rider on the cable.

"Let's get moving bugs," Niall motions for the other men and Agent Calder to go before him.

After a few seconds he slides until he's over the top of the train, Harry was right behind him, and behind him was Eleanor.

Louis walks softly on the roof of the train until he comes to a door in the ceiling of an empty room. Harry comes down behind him and every one else following behind.

"Me, and Agent Calder'll go this way, and you all go towards the engine room," Louis says glancing to Eleanor, she nods.

They walk through several different trailers, and come to one that's occupied. Louis ducks down in front of the door motioning for Eleanor to do the same.

"Why did we stop?" Agent Calder raises an eyebrow and grips the gun that's slung over her shoulder.

"We need to form a plan before we go inside.There's an armed Hydra soldier in there, and unless you want to get killed I suggest you do what I say," Louis said flatly, but quietly.

"Why can't we just go inside, shoot him and keep moving?"

"'Cause it's reckless and we'll draw attention to ourselves. You see, at this moment, Hydra has no idea we're this close to taking them down, and if we just burst in and shoot him, we risk, getting caught, and killed ourselves."

"Captain, you want to do what's necessary to take them down, correct?" She stands up and doesn't give Louis a chance to respond, or act, she just does.

She presses a button on the wall next to the door that opened it. She grasped the gun and brought it around to her front and shot the soldier in the back of the head. Within seconds another soldier was in the trailer coming towards her with his gun pointed up. Louis stood up and rushed in front of her and held up his shield, blocking both he and her from the bullets.

Louis brought his gun out from behind his shield and shot at the soldier wounding him. Eleanor got out from behind Louis and ducked behind a set of stacked crates, assumed to be carrying the weapons. Louis ducked behind a set on the opposite wall and reloaded his gun. Two more soldiers came in behind the one with the wound. Louis and Eleanor both took turns shooting at them, Eleanor aiming for one and Louis aiming for the other.

Louis noticed tracks on the ceiling and a claw-like thing attached to it. He swiftly got out from behind the set of crates and jumped up grabbing onto the handle and swung towards the front of the trailer, kicking the soldier in the chest knocking him out. The other managed to get passed Louis and made his way towards the back closer to Eleanor. She moved over to the opposite side behind the other sets of crates and shot at the soldier. Louis went on to the next trailer and took out the several soldiers there, and made his way back towards Eleanor.

Her gun ran out of ammunition, she ducked down and took in a deep breath. she was sat facing the trailer door, and noticed Louis come up behind it, she let out a sigh of relief. He slid the door open and threw her the gun. She shot at the soldier several times missing. Louis ran to the opposite side of the trailer and rammed his shield against one of the crates so it would slide out knocking out the soldier.

"I had him," she said standing up and placing both hands on either of her hips.

"'Course you did," Louis grins.

A soldier comes in from the door behind them, with a gun that Louis didn't recognize. It had nozzles on both sided that were rather larger than the biggest gun Louis had seen, he jumped in front of Eleanor pushing her to the side and holding up his shield. The soldier shot at Louis, he flew back a few feet, and it blew a hole in the side of the train. Louis stood up, realizing what had happened. He rushed over to side of the train that had been blown out. 

"Hold on!" Louis climbed on the outside very carefully holding on to a bar on the side. Eleanor was clinging onto the side of the train for dear life, god knows how she managed to even get a hold of something with the speed of the train and the force of the blast.

"I'm fine!" She calls back, her voice swallowed by the sound of the train, "Keep moving, Captain, I'm alright."

Louis couldn't just leave her there, but he was taking longer than necessary trying to figure out how to do this. Eleanor is out of reach, and there isn't anything for Louis to hold onto. He should keep going, and focus on what's important but at the moment someone very important to him is hanging onto life by a metal bare, and slipping as he thinks.

The bare starts to peel away from the wall of the train and Louis can't do anything about it, "I've got you! grab onto my hand, you can do it!" Louis calls out stretching out his arm, barely hanging onto the wall himself. He swears, he can feel Eleanor's fingers brush against his own, and he can almost grasp around her wrist, but in a moment, she's gone.

"Eleanor!" he screams. Louis pulls his arm back in and grips onto the side of the train and looks down. His throat is dry, and it hurts to breathe, he feels like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He pulls himself back inside of the train and slides down the wall burying his face in his knees. Aside from Harry, Eleanor was his closest friend.

"Lou- Louis, what happened? come here, you'll fall out," Harry walks over to Louis and gently grabs his arm helping him up.

"She's gone. I let her come, I fucking knew something would happen, and now she's dead."

"Calder? what happened?" They make their way over to the next trailer.

"She was shot, and she flew out, and I was so close to saving her, Harry. I almost had her. I could've saved her."

"Babe, you couldn't have, you did what you could."

Harry sits Louis down and he sits down next to him and Ed says something through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm in the engine room, and I'm in control." 

"Ten four," says Harry into the walkie. 

He wraps his hands around Louis' waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, placing a kiss on the underside of his chin, "I'm here, everything's okay."

Louis glances over at Harry and smiles lightly.


End file.
